Paradise Line
by Charlett
Summary: The monorail didn't seem out of place, but when the three SEES members enter it, they find that the Shadow that inhabits it is having too much fun to not play with them.  'We can ride away forever, you and I... taking the Paradise Line...'


I don't even know what I'm doing, honestly. Just wrote about perhaps a crazier version of the Shadow Priestess. It was fun if anything. If you manage to get through it I have a few special comments about it, if anyone is interested.

The Story Thus Far is that it's the first full moon since Junpei got a room in the dorm, so it's everyone's first chance to prove themselves as Shadow Hunters. There seems to be a particularly powerful Shadow hiding somewhere on a monorail near the station, and it's up to Junpei, Yukari, and their leader to stop it from causing any large scale damage.

Hope you guys like it, Read on!

* * *

><p>The monorail didn't seem very different or out of place at all, but Mitsuru said this was the one, so this was the one. Junpei was excited and ready to go, even though Yukari was hesitant. Their leader, however, seemed prepared for whatever was going to come at them, so the three approached and began their ascent into the train. Yukari had to end up forcing the door open ("Why didn't we just make Stupei go first…?") but before the three could enter they heard something come on over the PA system from within the monorail.<p>

"Welcome to the Paradise Line! Thank you for boarding with us." The obviously feminine voice crowed as Yukari finally tore the door open and squeezed inside. Junpei followed her, and they turned to watch their leader squeeze through with a pained gasp. When all three were inside, they looked up at the com that spoke to them in a bubbly but almost monotone voice. "The Paradise Special was pulling into the station before you arrived, but it is so nice to see that there are passengers who are thrilled with the prospect of joining us so soon! Please be seated and we will be off in just a few moments!"

The three gasped as the doors shut tight, and Junpei moved to yank at it. "No good, it's not budging!" he called behind him.

"What's wrong, what happened?" Mitsuru demanded.

"We're trapped inside the monorail," Yukari replied quickly.

"Does the Shadow know you're there?"

The PA system let out a horrible screeching laugh, and the three teenagers grabbed their ears and gave a loud shout. "Make that an affirmative!" their leader hissed in pain, "Be ready for anything, you guys!"

The Shadow seemed to be in ecstatic joy that she had something to play with now. "Do you three children have your tickets? Oh, silly me, how could I forget? Adventure is the ticket to our destination~"

Junpei rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. "How lame can you get?" he muttered, "Listen, if this thing's on the PA, then it has to be in the front cars, right? Let's just go smash it and be done!"

"We really shouldn't just run on ahead like tha- and there he goes…" Their leader gave a sigh and Yukari groaned.

"Dammit Stupei! What did we say about listening to our superiors?" the woman hissed angrily. She turned to her friend. "Come on, we need to catch up to…" The teenager gave a sudden scream when the monorail lurched suddenly. Was it… were they moving!

"Now now, friends! Don't be slow! Here we go on down the track…" the Shadow giggled as the monorail began to pick up speed, "The Paradise Special's moving down the track!"

"Everyone!" Mitsuru called through the com link as they heard the Shadow continue to giggle through the PA system, "You have to get that monorail stopped. If you don't, it'll crash into another train!"

"Oh God, why!" Yukari screamed. It was just one thing after another! "Come on, we have to go, we have to go now!" Her leader nodded in reply and the two began chasing after Junpei with murder on their minds, both for him and for the Shadow that awaited them at the front.

"Ohhhh, so much adrenaline and shouting and anger…!" the Shadow moaned over the intercom, "Lighten up, friends, half the fun of travel is the journey there~ Just enjoy the show!"

"If we lighten up, we'll all be killed!" Yukari shouted back at the Shadow, even though she doubted it could hear her.

"We're gunna make it with hours to spare, so you needn't rush so much," the Shadow sighed, "Can't you hear the rumbling of the wheels, the moaning of the whistle?" The leader blinked when the Shadow's voice dropped low, as if she were fingering herself. "Ohhh, such a low, husky moan…!"

Yukari felt a little sick inside as she and her leader began moving forward. "I can bet Stupei's getting a kick out of this. I swear I'll punch his lights out when I see him next."

The two entered the next car and finally came to where Junpei was. Trouble was they were also face to face with a horde of Shadows that were intent on tearing their friend apart. "Junpei!" their leader shouted.

"I got this, you guys!" the young man shouted back. Yukari rolled her eyes again and joined the battle with their leader, tearing the Shadows apart alongside their friend. "No! No, I got this! You don't need to help! I'm fine on my own!"

"Why so sad everyone?" the Shadow whined as they bickered amongst themselves on whether or not they should be killing certain Shadows, "This monorail is going so fast, in such good style! Why can't we all just wear a smile and keep going on? The Paradise Line makes life so. much. better!"

Their leader was beginning to piece together why it was called "Paradise Line". "If we don't stop this thing, we really will be seeing Paradise…"

"Noooo!" Yukari screamed, "I don't want to die!"

Their leader stood in front of the two and pointed at them. "If we're going to do this, we're going to do this together. Come on, we have to stop this thing before we all die."

Junpei sighed. "Yeah, right behind you, Boss."

The Shadow had moved on to full blown singing over the PA while the three surged forward, battling Shadows along the way. "This monorail's just surging on ahead like a runaway, let's all just rock and roll! By this time tomorrow we'll be so far away, and if there's one thing that I know…

"…That I know, we won't be back… because the Paradise Special's never coming back again!" The teenagers heard her cackling scream and Junpei gritted his teeth.

"If we don't move quicker, then…"

"Quicker? QUICKER!" the Shadow boomed, and suddenly the train began to pick up speed, "Just relax! Relax and watch the world go by!"

The world whizzed by impossibly fast and Yukari began to hyperventilate. "Stupid stupid STUPID STUPEI."

"What, I'm not allowed to talk now? Is that it? We can't talk anymore because apparently she's just going to make it go fas- not slower!"

"Don't cry! I'm sure we'll be fine!" the Shadow sang as the three surged forward, "Just as long as we're together we'll be fine~ We'll be fine… taking the Paradise Line!"

The roaring of the engine was getting louder, partially because of the work on the poor thing, and partially because they were approaching the engine room. They could hear it singing happily not just from the PA but also from behind the door they were approaching. "Life is fine on the Paradise Line~~ You and I on the Paradise Line~~!"

Junpei grabbed at the door and wrenched it open, making sure that it wasn't locked in any way. The door gave way to his yank, and the three stared at the feminine Shadow as it sang into a microphone connected to the PA system. "Wave your troubles goodbye…"

"You guys!" Mitsuru shouted over their own intercom, "You need to stop it! You need to stop it *now*!"

The Shadow smiled sinisterly through jagged, monstrous teeth as she rubbed the microphone against her cheek. "Leave your sadness behind…"

Junpei couldn't believe it. "No! No we can't be too late, we can't!"

"We can ride away forever, you and I…" The leader held up the Evoker, but Mitsuru's screams were drowned out by the Priestess Shadow as it sang. "Yes, together…

"…Taking the Paradise Line."

There was the sound of a crash, and then nothing.

* * *

><p>Yeah, somehow I always felt that this was one of the more creative and scary ways to go in P3. They gave you ample amounts of time to finish it, but if she had started the monorail up faster, where would we all be, huh? *shrug*<p>

Protagonist's gender isn't given so you can imagine who you will. Felt sort of awkward at some points though. I'll try and find a better way to do it.

Anyway the extra special secrets is that this is actually a songfic! The song that the Shadow sings is "Paradise Line", a song from an 80s RPG based in Modern America that was given lyrics. I was listening to it at lunch today and inspiration struck; it's just so *happy*, that means we can't have nice things, right?

I recommend you checking it out. It is a fun little song, I think~


End file.
